


Supergirl: Into The Superverse

by melody_fox



Category: Superboy (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gen, There is going to be so much angst, followed by an extreme amount of angst, im so sorry, lots of fluff, prepare yourself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-16 20:43:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21277427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melody_fox/pseuds/melody_fox
Summary: Tragedy strikes during a raid of a Cadmus facility, and Project Kr disappears. Now, Kryptonians from across the Multiverse are stuck on an Earth that is not theirs and holds too many painful memories. They must work together and show the new kid how things are done if they ever hope to make it home.Basically Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse but with Supergirl characters.inspired by this post https://narraboths.tumblr.com/post/188563952681/reasons-why-i-love-thinking-about-an-into-therated mature for character death and some swears





	Supergirl: Into The Superverse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara has the whole evening planned out. It’s going to be amazing. Dinner at Gino’s (Lena’s favorite), chocolates from the Sweet Shop (also Lena’s favorite) and then a romantic walk by the bay along the beach (another Lena Favorite™). 
> 
> All things tonight will be Lena’s favorite. Everything has to be perfect.
> 
> Only the universe hasn't quite been clued in.

“We’ve got sisters’ night tomorrow night, don’t forget,” Alex’s voice filters through her comm, the wind whistling through her ears. “It’s been too many weeks. I miss you.”

Kara smiles, speeding through the air to the fire Alex had just alerted her to. It really has been too long. With Kara getting increasingly busier between Catco and Supergirl, and Alex fully taking command over at the DEO, sister time had taken a backseat to all their other tasks. “Of course, how could I forget that? You’ve been planning it all week, you’ve been reminding me about it since Tuesday, and this is only the fourth time today that-”

“Alright, you stinker, I get it. I’m harassing you, and it’s probably getting annoying. I’m sorry, I’m just stressed about everything right now.”

“You and Maggie-”

“- finally decided to adopt? Yes, and now there’s paperwork, and meeting potential birth parents and I just- I want everything to be perfect and there are too many variables for me to watch out for and-”

“Al, take a deep breath, you’ll be fine,” Kara laughs, Alex’s adorable worried face coming to mind. Alex and Maggie have been going back and forth on the kids idea for years, first juggling their jobs and their relationship, then the wedding plans, then they both got promotions, and finally, _finally_, they have both agreed that now was a good time to start growing their little family. “You and Maggie have weathered through four years, a wedding, and several other disasters. You’ll be just fine.”

Alex sighs audibly. “I don’t know how you always know what I need to hear. Thank you. Have I told you recently how much I love you?”

She grins. “Yeah, but I like hearing it. Say it again.”

“Cheeky. I like it. Okay, fine. I love you, Kara.”

“Love you too, Alex.”

“Now, stop the mushy stuff, you have a fire to put out.”

“Oh, right!”

The fire takes only a few minutes to put out, and Kara waves to the firefighters and paramedics as she flies off. They wave back with grateful smiles on their faces, cheering her on. It’s moments like these that make so much of what she does worth it. She’d still do it if no one noticed, but knowing they know, that they watch and care fills her heart with warmth.

Touching down at her apartment, Kara superspeeds into the outfit she picked out for this evening.

(Lena has told her several times that it looks best on her, that it’s her favorite to see on her).

Kara has the whole evening planned out. It’s going to be amazing. Dinner at Gino’s (Lena’s favorite), chocolates from the Sweet Shop (also Lena’s favorite) and then a romantic walk by the bay along the beach (another Lena Favorite™). 

All things tonight will be Lena’s favorite. Everything has to be perfect.

In a moment of brief panic, Kara checks her coat pocket one more time, as though she hasn’t done it twelve times in the last thirty minutes and several times a day ever since she bought the damn thing. Finding her treasure, she sighs in relief.

_Oh, thank Rao. Still there. _

A tiny box carrying a beautiful ring worth so much more than the price she paid for it. 

Though, for Lena, she’d pay any price.

_Tonight’s the night. _

Kara flies out the window - grateful that she's quick enough no one will notice it's her - and speeds off to L-Corp. She touches down in the alley just around the corner and walks the rest of the way into the building, through security ("Hey, Kevin, how are the kids?" "Great, thanks for asking!") and into the elevator.

The ride to the top is a lot longer when she's not flying, she muses, and carefully checks her wool coat for stray hairs. There are far too many for her liking, but it gives her hands something to do while her nerves are beginning to go a bit wild.

The elevator comes to a stop at the floor to Lena’s office, and Kara takes one last deep breath before the doors open. 

“Hey, Jess! Is she still working?” Kara sidles up to Jess’s desk, leaning over the top as she says hello.

“She’ll stop working when she’s dead, Kara, we both know this," comes the deadpan response.

Jess is, in Kara’s humble opinion, one of the best humans on this entire planet, and Kara had worked overtime to get in her good graces. Jess has always been extremely protective of her boss, and Kara’s early efforts had been met with suspicious glares and raised eyebrows.

The first time L-Corp was attacked after Kara and Lena had started dating had been the turning point. It was also the same time Jess learned Kara was Supergirl.

(“Everything about you just became unbelievably clear.”

“Is that supposed to be a good thing or a bad thing?”

“Don’t test me, you’re still on my shit list.”

“And you still scare me, so shutting up now.”)

“We’ll get her to stop, one day; you and me. Two woman army against Lena Luthor.”

Jess just shakes her head in exasperation. Three years of Kara dating Lena had taught her a lot about both of them. “If she doesn’t listen to you, she’ll never listen to me. You have far more sway than I do.”

“I know, but she listened to you for years before she ever met me.” 

“True,” Jess smirks, her ego sufficiently stroked. “Now,” she looks around the empty hallway conspiratorially. “Have you got it?” she whispers, even though there’s no one else there to listen.

Kara grins broadly, hoping her nervousness about the big moment doesn’t show as much as she feels it and pulls out the tiny box. 

Jess ‘oohs’ and ‘ahhs’ over the ring, she and Kara grinning giddily at each other. Jess gives it one more fond look before quickly shutting the box and handing it back to Kara. “Who’s taking the photos tonight?"

“James. He and Lucy are going to be hiding behind… oh, I don’t know, whatever James the Giant can fit behind and they’ll be recording and snapping photos for me.”

“Only the best photographer in National City for Lena Luthor.”

“Of course. She deserves the best of everything.”

“Okay, you romantic sap, get in there,” Jess laughs, waving Kara away. With a wink, she says, “I want to see all of the photos. Go make her day, Supergirl.”

Kara winks back at her and pushes open the office doors.

“Kara, darling, what are you doing here?” A tired smile lights up her face, and Lena Luthor stands up to give Kara a tight hug, all the work she’d previously been engrossed in completely forgotten on her desk.

“Well, I missed my favorite person, and suddenly I found myself here,” she says, giving Lena an affectionate squeeze. 

Kara can feel Lena’s face heat up even before she pulls away. _ Never going to get tired of seeing that. _Smiling, Kara says, “What about you? Why are you still here? Today's Friday. It' five o’clock! It’s the weekend.”

Lena sighs, gesturing to the paperwork on her desk. “A CEO never rests, though I think at this point I might kill someone to let me back into R&D. I never should have let Lex talk me into this job. He’s the talker, I’m the scientist. Why am I here signing every other damn paper that comes through the door and he’s off-”

Kara cuts off her rant by tugging her in and shutting her up with a kiss. Lena melts into it, and Kara smiles against her. 

Pulling away, she says with mock confusion, “Sorry, what were you saying about Lex?”

“You play dirty, Danvers, that was not fair,” Lena replies breathlessly.

“Only for you.”

“I love you.”

Kara smiles softly. “I love you, too.”

Giving her another kiss, Lena asks, “So, what are you actually doing here? I planned to finish up in an hour, you’re early.”

_Play it cool, Danvers. This is going to be a wonderful surprise if you can just play it cool. _

“Well,” she starts, “you’ve had a long busy week, preceded by a long, busy month, and you’ve been stressed out of your mind working on this new campaign, so I thought I should take you out for a nice night, good food, pretty walk along the beach. Whadda you say?” 

“Sounds like a wonderful idea,” she says, punctuating each word with a kiss.

“Hm. You agree?” Kara smiles blissfully.

“Absolutely. Let me get my coat and we can head right out.”

Oh. _ That was easy. _Kara had expected Lena to put up a bit more of a fight. This project she’d been working on had been consuming most of her time for the last few months. “You gave up on working very easily. Easier than usual. Getting soft on me, are you, Luthor?”

Lena laughs, the melodic sound Kara fell in love with muffled as she’s reaching into her closet to pull out her coat. “Is that such a bad thing?”

Kara just smiles at her in response, and together they walk hand in hand out to the elevator, bidding a grinning Jess good night.

Kara’s hand has a tight grip on the box in her pocket, and she wills the universe to _please please please let this night go right._

(The universe doesn’t tell her that Lena is doing the exact same thing.)

//

Three hours later, they’re walking along their favorite stretch of beach, hand intertwined and barefoot despite the early fall chill. 

“Thank you so much for this, Kara,” Lena says, leaning into her warmth. “I really needed this today.”

“Anything for you, Lena. Always,” Kara murmurs.

They come to a stop at their favorite spot, one most people don’t know about. The sunlight reflects off the surface of the ocean, illuminating the green of Lena’s eyes.

Her phone buzzes quietly in her pocket. That better be James or Lucy letting her know they’re ready. Oh, they better be. Because she’s losing her nerve, her stomach is doing belly flops, and Lena’s eyes can only look so amazing in the light of the setting sun before she completely loses the ability to speak.

_Rao, help her tongue remember the words she wants so desperately to say to this wonderful woman at her side. _

“Something on your mind?”

Ever observant, Lena pulls her out of her reverie with a mildly worried expression on her face.

“Uh, yeah. Yeah, um, there’s something I want to say to you.”

The worried expression only grows. “Yeah? What?”

_Here she goes. _

Swallowing hard, Kara turns and takes both of Lena’s hands in hers. Stroking her thumb along Lena’s knuckles, she takes a deep breath and begins.

“Lena, when my parents sent me away, when my planet, my people and my culture were all destroyed, I never thought I’d be happy again. I never thought I’d feel whole again. And, marriage was the last thing on my mind.” 

Memories of high school, college, and every relationship she’s had outside of her close-knit groups of friends replay through her mind. The feelings of worthlessness, failure, and self-hatred were hard to overcome, but she got there eventually. Because of Alex, because of Winn, because of J’onn, because of James, Lucy, Maggie, Nia, and Brainy. And most of all, Lena. 

Kara is nervous, her hands are shaking, and it feels like everything is coming out wrong, but Lena is smiling and looking at her the same way she always has, with love and adoration in her eyes. And she knows, she just _knows_ that this is all worth it, that this is what she wants, _Lena is what she wants_. A life with her is all she could ever want right now.

“You changed all that.” There are tears in both of their eyes. Lena’s grip on her hands tightens, and she steps just a bit closer as Kara continues. “For the first time in over fifteen years, I feel perfectly at home. You made me feel like the most amazing person - me, Kara Danvers - without even knowing what I could do, where I was from, that I was Supergirl. You forgave me for hiding who I really was from you for years because I was too scared to risk losing you. And I never want to lose you. Ever.

“So, Lena Luthor,” she reaches into her coat pocket, pulling out the ring she’s been hiding for three weeks, and kneeling down in the sand, arm outstretched. “Would you marry me?”

Lena hides her broad, tearful grin behind her hands for one terrifyingly long moment before she pulls them away to take Kara’s hands again. 

“Kara, can I tell you something you’ll find outrageously amusing?” she says, laughing through her tears.

“Only if it’s yes. Please, Rao, say yes.” She knows she sounds desperate, but hey, she's proposing to Lena Luthor.

Still laughing and crying, Lena reaches into her pocket and pulls out a ring box of her own. Dumbfounded, Kara stands, laughing right along with Lena. “Seems you beat me to it. I was going to ask you next week. I had a trip to Paris planned, a week in the city for the two of us and-”

For the second time that evening, Kara cuts Lena off with a kiss.

She can hear James and Lucy quietly whooping and squealing over the sandbank, just far enough away not to be noticed, but close enough to capture this moment in time.

Lena smiles against her as they pull apart from the kiss, foreheads still touching. “How can we be so in tune and yet so out of sync with each other at the same time?”

“I don’t know, but I’d rather be in tune and out of sync with you than with anyone else on this wonderful planet of yours.”

Lena laughs again, and Kara thinks she’d die happy if that was the last thing she heard. “Kara Zor-El Danvers, you’d better stop. You’ve already made me cry once this evening. My mascara can’t take any more.”

“So, is it a yes? You’ll marry me?”

“Yes, yes, yes! A thousand times, yes!”

“Oh, thank Rao, cause I don’t know what I’d do if you said no.”

“Stop joking, and let’s exchange rings already.”

“Good idea.”

Two rings and several kisses later, Kara turns away to call over her shoulder, “You guys can come out now!”

Lucy pops up immediately, giggling like a maniac. “I can’t believe you two idiots both got each other rings, that is so sappy and romantic!” she yells at them as she bounds over the sand, slipping wildly in her shoes.

James follows with a wide grin on his face, his camera slung over his shoulder. “Kara, the timing was just right. The light was incredible.”

“Oh, thank goodness, it’d be really dumb if we went to all this trouble and the photos turned out bad,” Kara laughs in relief.

“How long have you had this planned?” 

“At least three years-” she deadpans before her phone starts ringing. Her work phone, not her regular phone. 

“Hold on a minute, this is Alex." Into the phone, "Hey, Alex, where’s the fire?”

“We’ve had a development with Cadmus. I’m going to need you to come down to the DEO, we don’t have a lot of time.”

Kara sighs. _ Of course, she couldn’t have just one evening of peace. _ “I’ll be right there.”

James and Lucy are wearing sympathetic looks. Lena smiles sadly and gives her a soft kiss. “You go save the world, I’ll meet you back at the apartment, okay?”

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.”

//

Kara lands on the balcony of the DEO not two minutes later and makes a beeline for her sister. No time for chit chat today, she’s got a fiance to get back to.

“Alex, what have you got for me?”

Alex Danvers, direct as always, wastes no time getting straight to the point. One of the things that makes her so effective as Director and a quality Kara has always admired in her sister.

“We’ve intercepted intelligence that has helped us pinpoint a few possible locations for Cadmus facilities around National City. We’re going to send teams to raid all of them, and I’d like your help with one. Brainy will be joining another, and J’onn will be on the third. I want all of our bases covered.”

“Alright, which one-”

“-hold up a minute, I’ve got a little more information for you.” Alex sighs, looking down for a moment before meeting Kara’s eyes. “Supergirl, we will likely be finding prisoners and aliens in the facility, and I’d be surprised if any of them haven’t been experimented on. Be careful, and be ready. We don’t know what we’ll find there.”

With a single look, Alex is able to communicate to Kara everything she didn’t say. Meaning… Kal might be in there. Hope rises in her chest, but the tension in Alex’s face tells her to reign it in. 

_Don’t get your hopes up only to have them be dashed. _ It has been sixteen years since she landed here on Earth, and she’s never found Kal. Never seen another Kryptonian pod, and every rumor of powered beings has fizzled out into nothing.

But maybe… maybe her wait is coming to an end. _ Maybe Kal is alive_.

It’s too many wonderful things at once. A fiance, and now possibly finding her long lost cousin after all these years. Kara takes a deep breath to steady herself.

But if he’s been in that facility, at the mercy of Cadmus this whole time... There will be hell to pay, and Kara will burn them all to the ground. Suddenly it’s a lot harder to reign in her strength, and Kara gives all the expensive technology in the room an extra foot of room. Heads are going to roll once she gets there, no one and nothing here at the DEO needs to suffer the consequences.

“Where do you want me?” 

Alex types a few things into her tablet, calling up a site located in National City’s old and nearly unused docks on the monitors. “This building is most likely the facility with the greatest security and therefore the greatest potential threat. Given that you carry a bit more power than Brainy and J’onn, I’d like you on that team.”

“And where will you be?”

Alex grinned, “Right behind you, just like old times.”

Kara smiles back, though not as brightly. There are still too many thoughts rushing through her head.

_Kal, Kal, Kal, Kal, Kal. _

_Even if he’s there, I’m still too late. I wasn’t there. He grew up without me. _

_And he won’t even know who I am- _

“Kara.” She looks up, and her sister is there, hand on her shoulder, with support, and love in her eyes. “If he’s there, we’ll find him. We’ll bring him home.”

She nods, not trusting her voice right now. Alex pulls her in for a hug, and Kara holds her as tightly as she can without breaking her human sister. She takes a deep breath after Alex lets her go, and watches as Director Danvers moves on to direct the three teams to get ready to head out. 

“You’ll meet us there?”

“Uh, yeah.” Kara starts backing out toward the balcony. “I think I’ll do some recon first, make sure it’s safe for you guys to move in.”

“Be careful. We’ve still got sisters’ night tomorrow.”

“Always am.”

“No, you’re not!”

“Ah, you know me so well."

"Hey," Alex says, stopping just before she heads off to coordinate the last of the preparations. Kara turns towards her. “I love you, Kara.”

Kara smiles. “I love you too, Alex. See you in a few.”

//

The sun is long gone when Kara lands outside the hidden Cadmus facility down by the docks. The cold doesn’t bother Kara, never has, but the dark has always been something she tries to be wary of.

It reminds her too much of the Phantom Zone. The years she spent there. The time lost. Astra... Those are never good memories to relive.

And it’s easier to blow out her powers at night. No sun to recharge with, as she has learned several times over.

_Gotta be extra careful tonight. Too much to lose._

Using her x-ray vision, Kara scopes out the best door to use as an entrance. Hailing her sister on the comms, “Alex, I think the best entrance for your team will be on the Southwestern side. I’ll leave a mark for you.” She carves a star on the exterior brick with her heat vision.

“Thanks for the tip, Supergirl.”

The door opens will very little effort on the part of the Kryptonian, locks falling to the ground, ripped apart like they were made of butter.

It’s dark inside. And quiet. Eerily quiet.

Stepping into the facility, Kara keeps her ears open and her eyes moving. She passes several rooms that have no one in them but are filled with various pieces of tech and science equipment. She finds a large room that looks a bit like the command center at the DEO and quickly scans it with her x-ray vision. No one here.

But, there’s a computer that hasn’t been signed out of yet. Whoever was using it previously must have left in a hurry and forgot to close out.

She calls her sister again on the comms.

“Hey, Alex, it looks like there’s no one here. Someone must have tipped them off, or Cadmus actually believes in having a life outside of your job.”

“What? What do you mean no one is there?”

“I mean no one is here. This place looks empty.”

“Dammit. The whole point of a raid is to catch people by surprise,” Alex grumbles. “Okay, thanks for the heads up. We’ll be there as soon as we can.”

“Yeah, no problem, Al, take your time. There’s an open computer, I’m going to do some digging.”

“Alright, we’re twenty minutes out.”

“Really?” Kara chuckles a bit despite the situation. “Man, you guys are slow!”

“Hey, I had to get three squads ready. Not all of us can fly!”

Kara grins sheepishly, “Point taken. See you in a few.”

Alex signs off and Kara sits down to snoop through the Cadmus information. Honestly, it’s a bit too easy, finding a computer open like this, tonight of all nights. “Someone’s losing their job for irresponsibility,” she mutters darkly, moving the mouse around to find the cursor.

She pulls up the file browser and begins searching through their documents. Much of it doesn’t make sense to her, it’s all coded in a way she doesn’t understand, but something catches her eye.

It’s a large share file, hundreds of gigabytes of data contained in it, and the folder name is just two letters: Kr. 

Kara had spent enough time with Alex memorizing the periodic table for their chemistry classes to know the atomic symbol for Krypton.

Could this be it? 

_Could this be Kal? _

Her stomach twists and suddenly she doesn’t want to see, she doesn’t want to know, to know what they’ve done to her cousin, her baby cousin. She hasn’t seen him in over fifteen years, and oh Rao, he’d be a teenager now, he’s older than she was when she left Krypton and_ he has no idea, he has no idea who he is or where he came from_.

A sudden panic comes over Kara, and she frantically clicks on the folder, skimming through the next batch of folders it opens up to: 

**52-001-KR-PRELIMINARY_TESTING**

**52-002-KR-GEMMINI_PROTOCOL**

**52-003-KR-SUBJECT_GROWTH**

**52-004-KR-OUTREACH_OPPORTUNITIES**

**52-005-KR-PROJECT_SUMMARY**

Moving the cursor over each of them, she decides to start with the summary. Get the gist of everything, no matter how horrible it can be because she doesn’t have time. 

There are several files in the summary folder, and so Kara just opens all of them and starts looking through the first one that loads.

There are photos. Many photos. That’s her pod- no, that’s _ Kal’s _pod. _ Oh, Rao, they found him. When did they find him? When did he crash here? _

The date on the photo of the pod tells her it’s been ten years since he landed and her heart skips a beat because _it’s been ten years_, but thank Rao it hadn’t been any longer than that. Her blood boils as she goes to look through the remaining photos, and one thought becomes especially prominent in her mind.

_Everyone in this building is going to burn. If any of them are left, they are all going to burn for this._

The last few photos are extremely confusing. The boy shown in them looks like a much younger version of her Uncle Jor, but he looks a little too old to be the age Kal should be, based on the pod crash date. Could that be him? _Is that him? Is that Kal-_

A loud crash behind her takes her attention away from the computer, her ears tuning in to the rest of the building, trying to narrow down the location of the sound. She finds it in seconds, and her jaw sets as she curls her fingers into fists.

Whoever they are, they are going to pay for what they’ve done to Kal. They are going to pay. They are _all_ going to pay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have any questions about what's going on, please let me know. i have this big plan in my head and i think only some of it made it into this chapter, but no worries, everything will be explained as we move forward. 
> 
> also, hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my take on a Supergirl/Spiderman: Into The Spiderverse mashup! it is most certainly not going to be the same, because i'm trying to stay true to the Supergirl/DC characters and keep their stories and character arcs as they have different motivations and backgrounds. 
> 
> anyway, i hope you enjoy. let me know what you think in the comments below, and i wish you all a wonderful weekend!

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! ~melody


End file.
